A Beautiful Beast
by Calla Mae
Summary: Cursed to leave his home twice a year to choose one young maiden to melt his frozen heart. She must fall in love in with him in a years time and choose to stay or go home. Twenty three years have gone by, will she be the one to capture his heart or will she leave him.
1. Prologue

Richard

Twenty Three Years Ago

Richard was well known in his small village for two things; his looks, and his anger. Adults avoided him because they knew how dangerous his temper was. Young women giggled

in his presence thinking him handsome, unaware of his potential violence.

He had no friends, and thought no girl was suitable enough to be his bride. He was left with his father's estate after his death a few years ago. Being an only child, he lived in the

castle-like house with no one but his servants.

Richard had been nineteen for all of two months when he first met the witch. She had come to his house looking for hospitality. The witch did not find any. Instead she was met

with an irate young man who was displeased at being bothered. Seeing his anger had deadened his heart, the witch put a curse on him allowing him to leave his home only two

times every other year. Once to choose a young woman who'd come of age to stay with him for a year. And a second to escort her into town letting her choose to stay with him or

return home.

The witch cursed him without malice, hoping he'd find a young woman who'd revive his heart. Each year he would grow older, more alone until he found her. This curse also fell

over the town. Every girl who turned eighteen would be beautiful. However their hearts were never the same. Nor did they reflect the beauty on their faces.

There was another part to the curse: the thing that would break it. Richard must find a girl who would fall in love with him and he to love her as well. The only way to break the

curse was for her to stay. Richard never loved any of the girls, but some loved him. But when brought back into the town to make their choice, every single girl chose to leave him.

Twice every other year Richard would enter the town taking a different girl. And a year later they would both return. Only one would go back, until the next year when he'd be

forced to take another girl.

The people in the town saw him change a little every time he came. His eyes became so filled with hate they began to fear him. No one could doubt he was handsome, but his

anger distorted his appearance. His eyes and his heart were so black with hate people called him by a new name; beast.


	2. Calla

Calla

Present Time

She was lonely. There wasn't much else she could say. Maybe a little sad, but mostly just lonely. She lived her life behind closed doors longing to be free. Her heart beat like a bird's

wings in a cage every time she saw people walk towards the town center. All she wanted was to have friends, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with. Someone.

Her mother and father refused to let her go outside. They said it was too dangerous for such a pretty girl to be seen by too many people. They told her the story of the cursed man

people called beast. She had only been eight and it made her cry. Her parents didn't understand the reason for her tears. She couldn't imagine having to be alone for so long. So her

parents kept her inside, so no one would see her. So _he _wouldn't see her.

After her mother died her father had no choice but to free his captive bird. She went to the market, and the trading post while her father worked. Her father feared what would

become of his daughter should the beast find her.

Not many people in town knew of Calla. But when they met her they were not surprised she had been kept in secret. Everyone could agree she stayed true to her name; the most

beautiful. Her beauty was different than the other young women's. Where their beauty remained on the outside, her beauty came from within. She was kind, and friendly and no

one could doubt her innocence.

Calla was so overjoyed to be in the sun she almost forgot why she had been kept inside. No one in town did. The townspeople shared her father's fear of her being caught by the

beast. And when it came time for the beast to take another girl, everyone knew who he would chose.


	3. Richard

Richard

_Another girl,_ he thought as he stomped his way through the house. Violently pick things up only to throw them back down. His servants knew better than to come near, so they kept at bay. He longed for a day when he could leave his house and enjoy the sunshine on his skin. He wanted to go back and strangle the damn witch who cursed him. He couldn't stand one more pretty girl invading his home. And dreaded today.

He would not bear another girl crying for days about how she wanted to go home. As if he wanted her there. Not to mention her lack of intelligence. Did no one in this town open a book? Was it too much to ask for real conversation? But he knew in this town that it was. Which was why he was so shocked when he saw her.

Beautiful. There wasn't much else he could say. Maybe a little sad, but mostly it just added to her beauty. She had long black curls and pale skin. Those big eyes, colored such a deep green he could only think of a forest. And her smile. It was like she was made of sunlight. Complete with a laugh that tinkled through the air like soft bells. And then she saw him.

He waited for her to figure out who he was. And then turn away afraid, like everyone else in the town. He waited to see that she was like every other girl, one he could despise along with the others. He saw the comprehension on her face when someone whispered his name in her ear. He saw her surprise, and then something else; curiosity, along with something he couldn't define. He didn't understand why she hadn't looked away. He didn't think anyone could look at him without being afraid.

He thought about maybe taking her when she did something. Something that made his choice for him. She tilted her head slightly, and he pictured a bird. A little bird he could keep forever, or maybe even wring her pale neck. Why the hell was she staring at him like that? Why wouldn't she look away? It was then he knew what else he had seen in her eyes. Understanding. He decided then she would be the one. And he'd make sure she saw him for what he truly was; a beast.


	4. 4 Calla

Calla

Those eyes. So brown and angry she couldn't look away. There was such hatred in his stare no matter where he looked, as if he was angry at his life. Could she blame him? Spending his life alone, except for the girls in this town. And as nice as she tried to be she could never understand them, and their shallow pettiness. So she understood his anger. But there was something more behind that. She just couldn't figure it out.

She studied him. She stood there and just stared. Knowing her could see her watching. He was handsome, she could see that; with his brown hair and slight facial hair. If she did her math her math right he was forty. So much older than her eighteen years. How horrible it must be to grow older, but have to try and find love in a naive girl. And then she knew. He was lonely. And a little sad. He was locked behind doors, only not like a bird. No, he was more like a caged tiger. Ready to tear you to pieces if it meant freedom.

She finished gathering her food at the marked and went home. All the while feeling his stare burning a hole in her. She arrived home and set about making dinner. When the door opened she turned almost expecting to see him, but only saw her father.

"Set another plate Calla we have a guest." She did as she was told grabbing an extra plate. When she turned around this time she saw him. She took in a breath when she saw him studying her. They stood there blatantly staring at each other, him in the doorway and she holding a plate. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke their trance-like staring.

"Hello." His voice was rich, and his eyes looked into her with so much fire she felt like her insides were burning. She wasn't sure now if what she'd seen in his eyes earlier was anger, or just flaming intensity. She felt heat flood her cheeks when she realized she should have said something by now. She didn't know what to say so she smiled and got him food and ale.

She felt his heated gaze all through dinner. They mostly ate in silence. It was broken only when he'd told her the food was good, to which she gave a small thank you. It was only after dinner when her father cleared his throat that she realized he hadn't spoken at all during dinner. Before he stared speaking she knew what her father would say. "Richard has come to take you" was all he managed to get out.

She'd been watching Richard and saw his go wide as he almost choked on his ale. She could barely suppress her smile as she saw him struggle with what to say. Knowing her father she saw his hidden triumph at catching Richard off guard. It was only when she looked back at Richard she knew she'd been right the first time. How she had thought it could have been anything other than anger in his eyes was beyond her. Because he was angry, and she was no longer smiling.


	5. 5 Richard

Richard

He hadn't been lying, her cooking was good. Unlike some of the other girls who couldn't even boil water. He didn't know what to think about her. Anytime he looked at someone they always averted their eyes. She stared into his with an intensity of her own to match his. But when he said hello he thought he'd been to wrong to say she was different. She just stood there holding his plate. He watched it dawn on her that she'd missed her turn, so she smiled. He'd known enough girls to know stupidity when he saw it.

That is until he saw her blush. Actually blush. Had any of the other girls blushed? He didn't think so. He made her nervous. Not the scared kind of nervous. No she wasn't scared of him, of that he was sure. Dinner went well enough. He couldn't stop from staring at her, willing her to look at him. It was when her father opened his mouth that things went south.

What the hell was he supposed to say after something like that? He had not been expecting that. And he definitely did not expect to find her smiling. At his expense! He was outraged. He could feel his anger boiling. It was only when he saw her smile slip away did he realize he'd directed his furious gaze at her. Good. Let her know what she'd gotten into.

She excused herself to go pack and he followed her into her room. He took note of the room as she gathered her things. He saw her made bed and a few clothes. But what he really noticed was a shelf of books. He counted, there were eighteen. Ranging from children's stories to actual novels. "I got one every year on my birthday. I love to read, it's like going on an adventure." Her voice was soft, and warm. He watched as she fingered the locket around her neck. It had a single red rose on it, with the stem snaking around to the back.

She finished packing and he was almost surprised with how little she had. She appeared so content with what she had. He guessed she didn't know any better. He wondered what she'd think of having servants. Everything about this girl was new to him and didn't know what to do.

He watched her say goodbye to her father. Where her father had been insincere before, he was completely honest in his grief now. He watched as her father wrapped her in his arms, wondering if she'd cry. He hoped not. He didn't think he could take another year with a weepy girl. When she turned around he saw tears and inwardly groaned. However, he wasn't expecting her to compose herself so quickly. Where once had been tears now all he could find was anticipation. Maybe even excitement. She looked like a bird who was about to fly for the first time.

She stared in utter amazement at the size of his house. "You live here? By yourself? Don't you get lonely? What do you do?" She seemed to realize how invasive her questions were because she covered her mouth with her fingertips.

He watched all of this with amusement. None of the other girls had asked these questions. They only wanted to know how much money he had. He wondered what else he would learn about her. He took her through the rest of his house. He watched wonder and awe dance across her face. He found that he liked watching her. And the little smile always seemed to wear. She didn't seem too upset about living with him for a year.

When he finally took her to her room he was the one to take in a breath at the site of her. Her eyes were dancing with a light he'd never. None of the girls before had ever looked like they'd been happy. He found himself confused which led to anger. How dare this girl come into his house and make him feel like this? "I'll have someone bring your breakfast in the morning and let you decide what you want for lunch. We will have dinner in the dining room." He realized how harsh he said it when he saw the light in her eyes dim. She suddenly looked so sad. What was worse was it looked like her default face and her smile was just a mask. He couldn't bear to look at her sad eyes so he abruptly left.


	6. 6 Calla

Calla

She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. He sounded so angry. She looked around her vastly empty room not knowing where to start. The sheets on the bed looked clean, that was good. She put her clothes in the wardrobe and put her books on the dresser. She didn't have anything else other than a picture of her mother and father. She seemed to miss her mother more everyday. She couldn't imagine how her father was handling being alone. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to be sad. She supposed she should get some sleep and wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

When Richard had said someone would bring her breakfast she was not expecting Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts was in her sixties and very kind. She was convinced Calla needed to eat because she was too thin. Calla suppressed a smile and finished her meal. She decided that she would explore.

She had forgotten how big the house was. She couldn't imagine having to live here by herself. She wondered how he did it. To have one other person as company for a year knowing they were going to leave. And suddenly she understood why Richard was so angry. To have to choose a new girl only for them to leave. How awful.

And then she stumbled upon the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She could barely breathe she was so in awe. The only sound that came out was a breathy, "oh".


	7. 7 Richard

"Oh" was all he heard. When he looked up he saw Calla staring at his library. He could understand her amazement, there were books lining every wall from floor to ceiling. What he wasn't expecting was to see that smile. As if the sun itself was shining through her. He must have made some kind of noise because she looked at him. She was still smiling but she got a calculating look in her eye. Then he realized that _he_ had been smiling as well.

He cleared his throat and stood up a little embarrassed. "This is amazing. I never knew there were so many books." All he could do was stare at her, trying not to smile again. How had this girl, in one day, completely disarm him? "You can come here whenever you like. There are more than enough books for you to read." The smile she gave him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't remember a time when anyone had ever smiled at him. Not even his parents.

He must have been looking at her too long because he saw her blush again. This time she was smiling. "So are these arranged by author or by genre?" He couldn't seen to stop himself from moving closer to her. He was like the moon basking in her sunlight, following her. "Both." Was all he could breathe out. He couldn't understand what she was doing to him. He couldn't understand anything. There was nothing in his head, except her.

The first six months went on much of the same. They would take breakfast and lunch in the library and spend the rest of the day talking or reading next to each other. They'd eat dinner in the dining room and look at the stars through the windows. Wondering if anything could be better than this.

Richard couldn't remember a single time he'd ever been this happy. They were just sitting down to dinner, having already spent the day together by the warm fire. They were discussing Shakespeare watching the first snow fall and disagreeing. Calla found his sonnets to be romantic, while his plays lacked their passion. He thought Shakespeare's sonnets were too feminine, but his plays told a story a poem could not. They had both been trying to prove the other wrong, all the while laughing.

He couldn't believe they had been disagreeing all day and were still happy with each other. He told her so, and earned himself another bird-like tilt of her head. It was his second favorite thing about her, the first being her lovely smile. Which he received as well. "Two people can disagree as long as they remember their relationship is more important." She said all of this with a smile before she realized what she had implied when she said their relationship. He watched her blush and bit back his smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately; smiling.

She had a strange effect on him. He was happy and smiling. And he couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss her. See if she tasted like sunshine too. While he was thinking about it she sat staring at him. She smiled at him as if she knew what he'd been thinking. Now it was his turn to blush. She giggled then, and he felt something in his stomach. And suddenly he couldn't look at her anymore. He couldn't imagine having to choose another girl. As if anyone else could take her place. His next thought had him standing so abruptly his chair hit the ground. How could he have let himself feel anything for this girl? When he took her back into town she'd leave him. Even if she returned his feelings she'd never choose to stay.

His mind went black at that thought. Or maybe it went numb. All he new was that he could feel his anger boiling inside him waiting to spill over. He could hear something faint but he couldn't understand what it was behind the pounding in his ears. His anger was like an animal trying to claw its way out and lash out at something. He couldn't see straight, everything was swimming and there was something warm on his cheeks. Which was why when he felt something touch his arm he lashed out. His vision cleared then and he almost wished it hadn't.


	8. 8 Calla

She was completely convinced that finding the library was the best thing that ever happened to her. She never thought she'd find him smiling at her. She wanted to know what he was thinking, and if it had to do with her. She could see that she'd embarrassed him, and felt something in her heart twinge. And then he looked at her. Not so much at her but through her. The way he was looking at her, with so much fire in his gaze she could barely breathe. Then he said she could visit the library any time. She was so surprised by his kindness she couldn't help but smile. She felt that same thing in her heart when she saw his reaction to it. His eyes softened and he looked more handsome. She wasn't aware that was possible. Her heart stopped when he came closer to her, almost as if she was pulling him.

She didn't know how much time had passed since that day in the library, all she knew was that she was happy. Truly happy. They spent the days talking and getting to know each other. She told him that her mother died a few years ago, and learned his father had too. She also learned that his mother died before he was ten. She couldn't imagine losing both of her parents. He seemed to sense her sadness because he took her hand and smiled at her. "That isn't anything for you to be concerned over, it's fine really we weren't a very close family." He was still holding her hand, his was so warm in hers. She watched his eyes travel over her face, and her heart lept when he brushed some of her hair away from her face. She felt his breath on her lips, it was sweet from his tea. His hand in hers, the other on her cheeks, their faces moving closer was how Mrs. Potts found them. As soon as Richard heard her bring in the lunch cart he shot up and smoothed out his shirt. Mrs. Potts couldn't help but smile at both of their reddened cheeks, especially his painfully obvious embarrassment. Calla's heart was still racing but looking at him she had to try so hard not to laugh and failed miserably. She watched as Richard turned to her incredulous, and she couldn't stop laughing. She wanted to, she didn't want to make him angry, but she couldn't. And then he smiled. And her heart lept.

After months of getting to know each other better she couldn't help the warmness she felt when with him. And when she wasn't with him she wanted to be. They had spent the whole day discussing Shakespeare and were just sitting down to dinner. She had learned that he was as inexperience in love as she was. She couldn't believe she'd said "our relationship". She was relieved when she say him trying not to smile, now she knew he was feeling the same way she was. Then he was looking at her. Really looking at her. She could almost feel his gaze as if it were touching her. She couldn't help giggling when she saw him blush. Then his eyes cleared and she saw something in then, she couldn't tell what. And then it was gone. He looked confused and upset, and she didn't know what had happened. She watched as his chair hit the floor and couldn't breathe when she saw his face. His eyes, his face were blank. He was gone. There was nothing there, nothing but pure anger. She had never seen anyone that furious. She tried calling his name but he didn't seem to hear. She felt her heart break when she saw his tears. "Richard" she whispered as she reached for him.

And then she was on the floor. She never saw him move, then she was on the floor and her cheek hurt. He was back. His eyes were clear and wide. He was shocked. She felt her own tears as she looked at him. "Calla I" was all he got to before she ran. She ran to the front door but it wouldn't open. She tried every door but she couldn't get outside. Finally she reached the last door and it opened to the back of the house. And she ran.


	9. Richard & Calla

Richard

What did he do? He didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't know what he was doing. One minute she laughed and the next she was looking at him so scared. And her tears. He felt like dying when he saw her cry. And then she was gone. Where is she? None of the doors would open, not unless it was time. He knew that, he used to try but eventually gave up. She wasn't in her room, or the library. She wasn't anywhere. Then he saw the back door was open. Snow was blowing inside from the wind. How did she open the door, it never opened before? All the other girls had always been inside. She had been gone for a while and he was really getting worried. It was freezing outside and he knew she didn't have a coat. He grabbed his and a blanket and headed outside. He thought he wouldn't be able to leave but he was outside. And he was going to find her.

_cold_

He had only been outside for a few minutes and already he was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know where to start looking for her. Then he saw a little path through the trees. He didn't know if she went that way but he hoped so cause he didn't know where else to look. "Calla"

_it's freezing. I want to go back to Richard. He's so warm. I feel like I'm covered in I'm so cold._

Where _is_ she? It has been over an hour since she ran away and he had to find her. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. This was all his fault, he shouldn't have lost control like that. She might have stayed, now he didn't know what she'd do. But first he had to find her before it was too late.

_I am ice_

He was coming to the end of the path. She had to have come this way it would be too late if she hadn't. "Calla!" He was losing hope, it was going on two hours now. He wouldn't go back. If he couldn't find her he wouldn't go back. He'd die out here with her. Leave himself to the fate he gave her. But he had to find her. So he could tell her he loved her. Love her. Did he really love her? He did. Now he had to find her, and tell her. If he wasn't too late. "_Richard_"

"_Calla"_

_Richard_

_he found me_

_my cheek hurt, he hit me_

_he didn't mean to_

_why was he so upset?_

_I made him blush, he was so handsome_

_and then his eyes cleared and I saw something_

_what was it?_

_He wasn't angry, that came later_

_he wasn't embarrassed, no it was something else_

_it was_

_it was_

_love_

"_Richard"_


	10. Richard & Mrs Potts

Richard

She was so cold, like ice. He'd never noticed how small she was before. He wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up. He had to get her home, he needed to warm her up. He walked as fast as he could back to his house. He hoped he'd be able to get back in. He'd never been able to leave the house before, unless he was choosing a girl or taking her back. He didn't know how he'd left, but he hoped whatever let him leave would let him come back. They'd both freeze if he couldn't get back inside. And he was too close to saving the girl he loved to give up. He _would _get her inside even if he couldn't get inside too.

Mrs. Potts

"Oh dear! What is this door doing open?" She couldn't imagine anyone would have gone outside in this weather. There was snow all over the floor, Richard would not be happy about this. "Richard? Calla?" Where were they? She tried to close the door but it wouldn't budge. The door was stuck. Who would have gone outside at a time like this? Not to mention had a problem closing doors. It wasn't Chip he was sleeping, she'd tucked him into bed herself. Why wouldn't it shut? Then she saw something coming towards the house. She couldn't make out what it was, it looked like a person but it was carrying something. Or was it someone. "Oh my goodness!"

Richard

He saw Mrs. Potts run out into the yard. He was shaking so badly he didn't know how he was still holding Calla. Then again she might be frozen in his arms they had been outside for so long. He almost fell to his knees when he stepped over the threshold, he couldn't believe he was actually inside. "What in the world would possess you to go outside in such little clothing and with Calla like that the poor thing. What have you done to her. Oh!" He pulled Calla closer when the door slammed shut.

Mrs. Potts brought them into his room and lit a fire. He put Calla in his bed and wrapped her up, while Mrs. Potts grabbed more blankets. She was so pale and small. She looked like a broken little bird. He shivered when he touched her cheek. She was so cold. "You should take a blanket Sir, you're just as cold as she is. I'll make you some tea and get some warm wet cloths to warm you both some more." He didn't think he could say anything so he didn't. He wanted to cry just looking at her. Why wasn't she waking up? He didn't know what to do to make her better. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he laid down next to her and just held her. He'd wanted to do this for a while and if felt good to have her in his arms.

"_warm"_ He cried then. He just held her and cried. This was his fault, he hurt her. "I swear to you I'll never do it again. No matter what you choose. And I'll never stop loving you. Even if you left I won't love another. Don't leave me."

Mrs. Potts

"You really love her don't you? I never thought this day would come. Oh Richard, I mean Sir why are you crying?"

"She won't wake up Mrs. Potts. Why won't she wake up? What have I done?" He cried.

"Hush. She is going to wake up and she will be fine. You wait and see. Mark my words child she will be okay. Now you just stay there and hold her, I'll put on more blankets. I can't believe you found the girl. I knew it, I just knew it. When I first looked into her eyes I knew she'd be the one. And she's made you so happy." She tucked him in same as she'd done when he was a child.

"What if she leaves me?" He looked so young then, it broke her heart.

"You don't worry about that. That girl's been falling you as hard as you fell for her. Now you go to sleep and let me worry okay." She really wished Calla would stay. She was so different from the others; full of life and warmth. Richard wouldn't ever love again. She didn't know what it meant that they'd been able to leave. She hoped it meant something good.


	11. Mrs Potts, Richard, & Calla

Mrs. Potts

Three days had passed and she still didn't wake up. Richard stayed with her, he refused to leave her side. He slept by her side, fed her soup. And after the fight that first day he bathed her. But he wasn't so angry anymore. Even when they fought he just wasn't angry. She still wouldn't wake. He spent the days reading to her or just staring at her. It hurt her to see him in so much pain. She didn't know why Calla wouldn't wake up. She hoped it was the girl's way of getting better but she just didn't know With no way of getting help, all they could do was wait.

Richard

Three days. She's been asleep for three days and nothing. She doesn't say anything, doesn't move, nothing. He was scared. He refused to leave her. He did this, he'd take care of her. He didn't mind sleeping with her. It was so comfortable, so natural to hold her. And feeding her wasn't a problem, he leaned her on his chest and opened her mouth and dripped soup down it. She was swallowing. That was something.

It was the bathing that was the problem. Not for him, but for Mrs. Potts. She came in the day after and told him to leave so she could bathe Calla. The first thing that came out of his mouth was "I'll do it." Her face turned purple as she yelled at him saying he absolutely could do no such thing. He yelled at her in return saying he wouldn't leave her so he may as well do it. She looked confused, like she'd never seen him before. He asked why she was looking at him like that, "You're not angry. You're different." She was right, he wasn't angry. He felt lighter somehow. "Fine go ahead. But if you so much as lay a hand on that girl inappropriately so help me" He laughed then, the first time in three days. After spending so much time with Calla he wasn't used to not laughing.

And then there were the baths. Now he'd seen naked women before. Not many, but he had. That did nothing to prepare him for the sight of Calla undressed. The first time he rushed feeling awkward. He was okay washing her hair, but felt too intrusive washing and drying her body. The second bath was better. He wasn't as nervous; maybe because Mrs. Potts wasn't standing behind him glaring. And then there was the third day. He didn't think he'd ever forget that bath. This time he took the time to admire her. He was very proud to say that he did not touch her inappropriately. Sort of. He just looked at her. He ran a soapy rag over her body, lingering at her breasts. He washed the rest of her body and felt himself grow hard when he washed between her legs. At that point he was done washing her body and then washed her hair. He dropped the rag and the shampoo when he saw her staring at him.

Calla

Three days. She was asleep for three days and woke to find Richard washing her. His breathing was ragged and his pupils were dilated. Not to mention his pants. She didn't remember much after she ran away, only the cold. And wanting Richard, she remembered that too. She watched as he realized she was awake. He dropped everything and turned bright red. She couldn't suppress her smile or her laugh. Until she saw his eyes tear up. She didn't see him move, but suddenly she was in his arms. "What are you doing, you're getting wet." Then he was looking into her eyes cradling her face. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was smiling. She'd never seen him so happy, she wanted to melt. "You're awake. I was afraid you'd never wake up. Forgive me Calla, I never meant to hurt you." She didn't know what to say, so she smiled.

"What on earth is going on in here? Richard I told you if you touched her. Oh Calla. Sweet girl you're awake. Good heavens you gave us quite a scare. Richard get out, I'll finish up in here." She was glad to see Mrs. Potts but she didn't want Richard to go. He turned back at the door and smiled, before Mrs. Potts closed the door.

"That boy hasn't taken a breath unless you took one first. How are you feeling, you have color in your cheeks that's good. We were both very worried, what with you running off and then you being sick for three days. You are feeling better though right, dear?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm a little hungry but I feel fine. Has he really been caring for me for three days? I thought I'd made him mad."

"What? Child he thinks the world of you, you didn't do anything."

"Then why was he so angry? I've never seen anyone so terrifying." She asks as Mrs. Potts dresses her.

"He was scared. He found himself falling for you and it scared him. You have to think about if from his point of view. He's been dealing with different girls for twenty three years and all of them have been the same. And after every one he gets lonelier. He's lonely and he's sad and then he found you. Honey he has never been this happy before. And after that scare you gave us he finally realized it. He loves you. Now lets get some food in you."

She didn't know what to say. She knew Richard cared for her, but love? Did she want him to love her? Did she love him? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't deny the fluttering in her chest. She ate the soup Mrs. Potts brought her and drank some tea thinking about Richard. She looked up to find Mrs. Potts smiling at her. Mrs. Potts had a knowing look in her eye which caused her to blush.

"Calla dear, I know that look. You're thinking about whether Richard _does _you, and if you feel the same. Let me tell you girl, you glow around him. As happy as you make him, he makes you happy too. Honey you love him. I see it in your eyes, and your smile. The question you need to ask is how much? And is it enough to make you stay?"

Mrs. Potts left her contemplating that. Would she stay? She couldn't imagine leaving at this point. She didn't know what her days would be like if Richard weren't apart of them. She decided to give it more time. For now she'd go to the library and find a book, something to occupy her mind.

She never accounted for Richard being there. She saw him sitting on the couch by a fire reading a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. Her heart warmed at that. He shut the book when he saw her. "I can leave, if you want. I can go somewhere else." She melted at his stammering, he was trying so hard. "Stay, please. I'd enjoy your company." She watched as he smiled relieved, wondering how she'd missed it. He was so different since she'd first met him.

She grabbed a light blanket and sat next to him, covering them both. "Will you read me your favorite sonnet?"

"I was reading it just now."

She watched as he flipped through the book, memorizing his face. Wondering if she could ever spend a day not being with him. She curled her knees up and laid on his chest. She felt him suck in a breath and heard his heart speed up. And smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. She felt more that she heard his voice as he read. It took her a minute before what he was reading sunk in; it was her. His favorite sonnet was about her. She curled herself as close to him as she could, feeling his arm tighten around her. She never wanted him to let go.

Sonnet 53

What is your substance, whereof are you made,  
That millions of strange shadows on you tend?  
Since every one hath, every one, one shade,  
And you but one, can every shadow lend.  
Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit  
Is poorly imitated after you;  
On Helen's cheek all art of beauty set,  
And you in Grecian tires are painted new:  
Speak of the spring, and foison of the year,  
The one doth shadow of your beauty show,  
The other as your bounty doth appear;  
And you in every blessed shape we know.  
In all external grace you have some part,  
But you like none, none you, for constant heart.

–William Shakespeare


	12. Richard Calla

Richard

He didn't know where else to go but the library. He saw the book of sonnets Calla had been reading. He'd read a few but never really liked them. He flipped open to one and read it. It reminded him of her. He read another one and it reminded him of her too. And he found that he liked them.. And then she walked in. He didn't know whether she'd want him to be there, but she said she did. She sat down close to him and covered them both with a blanket. He found that he could barely look at her. He wanted so much to find the courage to tell her he loved her.

"Will you read me your favorite sonnet?" How could he refuse. He flipped through the pages looking for the one he'd just read. He found it when he felt her move. He found himself struggling to breathe when she laid on his chest. He wasn't sure what he should do, so he wrapped his free arm around her and felt her smile. He knew the moment when she realized the was about her. She curled closer and he he held her tighter. He finished reading and looked down to find her asleep. He laid his head on hers and fell asleep as well.

One Month. Thirty one days. Seven hundred and forty four hours and it would be time for Calla to choose whether to stay of leave him. He no longer became angry when thinking about it, he was just sad. And a little scared. He needed to tell her. They had been growing closer than ever and he knew she cared for him, he just didn't know how much. He loved her, of that he was sure, he just had to find a way to tell her.

Mrs. Potts was trying to convince him to have a ball. How were they supposed to have a ball with just him and Calla? But Mrs. Potts wouldn't take no for an answer, so they were having a ball. He was fitted into his suit and was now waiting for Calla. He couldn't help his nerves as he thought of how beautiful she'd look. But his thoughts in no way compared to how she really looked. Her gown was yellow and looked beautiful against her hair, which was pulled away from her face. She was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Calla

A ball. They were going to have a ball. She'd never been to one, and couldn't wait to see the dress Mrs. Potts had made for her. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe Mrs. Potts had gone through so much trouble. Let alone that she'd be wearing it.

"He's gonna love it dear. You look amazing."

"Thank you. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever been given. I can't thank you enough. Do you really think he'll like it?"

"No doubt about it, he'll love you. You know he already does." She did know that, and her smile grew at the thought of it. She couldn't wait to see him, he'd be so handsome in a suit. And she couldn't wait for _him _to see _her._ The way he looked at her made her entire body tingle. He'd been doing that a lot lately; causing her body to react. She couldn't explain what it was he did, only that she enjoyed it. She refused to think about the fact she only had one month left. That was for another day, not this one.

She'd been right, he was handsome. So very handsome. Her face flushed at the way he was looking at her; like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. No one had ever looked at her like that. At the sound of soft singing they both moved together. Her hand in his, the other on his shoulder, his on her waist they glided across the floor. All the while gazing into each other's eyes. Nothing was more perfect than this moment. She lost her breath as he pulled her closer; and they were breathing as one. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, and he rested his head on hers. Her hand was now resting on his chest with his covering hers. They were complete.


	13. Richard and Calla

This is just a small warning. It gets a little intense at the end, but nothing too raunchy. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Richard

They finished dancing and stood at the window gazing at the stars. He couldn't help but keep stealing glances at her. "You're so beautiful." He watched her blush as she thanked him.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"No, I mean _you're_ beautiful. Everything about you is. You're kind and smart. You love to laugh and smile, and you're caring. I've never met anyone like you, and I don't want to meet anyone else. I only want you. I want you to stay, I want you to choose me. I want you to love me, as much as I love you."

Calla

He said all of that while looking out of the window. She didn't know what to say. She knew he loved her, but to hear him say it made her unable to breathe. He looked at her then, with so much vulnerable honesty, and fear. And then she knew. "I love you"

Richard

He could practically see the thoughts racing through her head. He didn't know what she'd say. He almost expected her to turn away. He was afraid. "I love you." He released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. She loved him. She really loved him. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing it from her own lips. He couldn't keep himself from moving closer to her. As their faces drew closer, nothing could've kept them apart.

Calla

It was soft at first. Soft and warm. She'd never been kissed before, and she never wanted to be kissed by anyone other than Richard. He had one arm around her waist pulling her close, and his other hand was cupping her cheek.

Richard

He didn't know who deepened the kiss, but suddenly there was so much passion between them. Her lovely neck was arched so her lips would meet his. He held her as closely as he could, bending his head down to bring them closer.

Calla

She shivered as the hand that cupped her face slowly moved down her body grazing her breast. He pulled her closer and she arched herself into him. Their mouths were open and their tongues were caressing. And then they were moving. They went through the hall, and into his room, all the while kissing. Then they stopped, and they stood there staring at each other. She knew what came next, and welcomed it with anticipation. He reached behind her and unbuttoned her dress, leaving her in a see through white slip. Next he took her hair down and wrapped his fingers in it. He ran his hands down her body, touching every part of her, leaving her gasping for air. All the while looking deeply into her eyes.

Richard

She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt running her nails down her his chest, causing him to bite back a groan. His shirt was on the floor, and she undid his pants. Not once did their eyes stray from the others. He lifted her slip over her head and let if fall to the floor, knowing she was wearing nothing underneath. They both stood there naked staring into each other's eyes with so much intensity the room should have been a flame. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her sweetly, and then harder. Until they found themselves in his bed.

_And then he was in her_.

Calla

_They were moving_

Richard

_and sighing_

Calla

_and moaning_

Richard

_gasping for air_

Calla

_bringing him as close as she could_

Richard

_thrusting as deep into her as he could_

Calla

_shaking_

Richard

_so close to coming_

Calla

_so close to coming_

_they came together, clinging to one another gasping. They continued into the night, all around them were their sounds of ecstasy. So erotic and full of love. They sang their love to each other with every thrust and moan. He was in her and she was submissively wrapped around him; never letting go._


	14. 14 Calla

She woke up laying on his chest. She breathed him in, as he held her tighter. She breathed in rhythm to the rise and fall of his chest feeling happier than she had ever felt. She wasn't alone anymore. She found a man who made her completely, and wholly happy. She could never leave him. She felt him sigh as she brushed his lips with her fingertips, and saw him smile when his eyes opened.

"Morning" they both said in unison, and then laughed. "I love you" She didn't know which one of them said it first before he was on top of her again. Loving every second of their love making.

One day. She had one day until it was time to make her decision. Not that she had to decide anything, there was no way she'd leave him now. But she was still nervous; would her father understand. She thought he would, and that he'd be happy for her. As soon as he saw how much Richard had changed. She could tell he was nervous, he wouldn't sit still. He was fidgeting, and standing up, only sit back down. She tried to tell him she wouldn't leave, but it didn't do much to make him feel better. When finally she couldn't take his constant moving, she decided to sit on his lap. She curled her legs up, and rested her forehead against his. She didn't how long they sat there like that, the only time they moved was to eat dinner. She took a bath after dinner to have private thoughts without being near Richard.

Leaving was not an option. She couldn't live without him, she knew that. And there was no reason to go home other than her father, but they could always visit each other. She would stay. It was as simple as that.

"What if you get into to town and decide you couldn't leave again? Or that you really don't love me and leave?"

"I do love you. I only spent two years out of my house, I don't really have friends. There's nothing for me to go back to. And when I choose to stay because I love you the spell will be broken. We can visit the town and my father any time. I'm choosing you."

She could feel his tears against her neck. She understood why he was scared, she just wished there was way for him to see that she couldn't live with out him. They fell asleep like that, her cradling him. And that's how they awoke.

He wasn't really saying much. She didn't know what to say either, so they were silent.

"It's time." Mrs. Potts said before hugging her. "I'll see you soon, don't cry." It seemed everyone was as scared of her leaving as Richard. She looked at him and he nodded, then they headed to the front door. She hoped that it wouldn't open, and then they could stay there and be happy. But it did open and they went outside.

All of the townspeople were waiting for her return. She surprised by how many people were there with smiling faces and welcome backs. But she couldn't find her father. Out of all of those faces her father's wasn't one of them.

"Calla, you're father's doesn't have much time. He fell ill a few months ago, it's almost his time." She felt everything slip away from her then. She had to make a choice, stay with her father and be there when he died, or stay with the man she loved and abandon the man who raised her. What kind of choice was that, it wasn't fair?

She looked at Richard with tearful eyes, hoping, praying he had an answer for her. Tears were streaming down his face when he took her and said, "You can't stay with me."


	15. Richard and Mrs Potts

Richard

He felt the tears on his face as he told her she couldn't stay, and watched as hers began to pour. He watched as she tried to form words, and failed. She was begging him with her eyes, pleading for him to give her another option. But he couldn't. He felt the astonishment from the townspeople surrounding them, and knew he had to leave soon. It took him a minute to compose himself and when he looked at her again, he felt his heartbreak.

"I have to leave, now. There's no time to stay. You need to say that you're staying, and then I leave. Your decision has to be without a doubt, and there's no turning back. So you can't leave." He felt what little happiness she had given him shatter. He'd have to return the next year and see her. He'd see her every year until he died, and never get to have her.

"I won't leave you." He barely heard her whisper. He felt his eyes water again, and shook his head. He turned from her and began walking away from the townspeople.

"I won't leave you." She said louder, and he kept walking knowing she couldn't mean it.

"Richard." He turned to her when he heard her cry of anguish. She was standing where he had left her with tears streaming down her face.

"please" she sobbed. He walked to where she was and kissed her, letting everyone see. He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't let you leave." He kissed her one last time and walked to his home. He walked up the steps and closed the door quietly, and almost began crying again when he saw Mrs. Potts face.

Mrs. Potts

She waited by the door and was shocked to see Richard alone. She couldn't believe that Calla had left, she knew the girl loved him. There was no way she would have left him. She tried to say something but stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes. She wanted to hold him, and tell him everything was alright. He looked so much like a child then.

"Her father's dying." She tried to stifle her gasp. She knew that Calla wouldn't have just left him. But she still wasn't here, and Richard was still alone. He stormed up the stairs and she followed him into the library. He stood by the door staring at the couch they had sat on. She watched as he grabbed Calla's favorite book of Shakespeare's Sonnets and began tearing the pages out. He grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room, and she flinched as it shattered against the wall. He moved around the room throwing the chairs into the wall so they'd break, and turning over a glass table shattering it on the floor. She watched in horror as he grabbed a piece of the glass table and began tearing the couch. He began ripping the couch, and she cried out as he howled. His cries where those of an animal, whose misery and loss so foreign to the people around it.

* * *

_I got half a mind to scream out loud_  
_ I got half a mind to die_  
_ So I won't ever have to lose you_  
_ Won't ever have to say goodbye_

David Grey - Please Forgive Me


	16. 16 Calla

He left. She was standing where he'd left her with tears streaming down her face, knowing he wouldn't look back. How could she possibly let him leave, but how could she abandon her father? She walked to her home, and she was shocked at how unfamiliar everything was. She had been gone so long, and she had grown so comfortable with Richard. Everyone she passed tried to speak to her but she kept walking, she had nothing to say to them.

She reached her house and saw her father laying in his bed. He was so pale, he looked as if he'd already died. She felt her heart break when she heard the wheezing in his cough.

"Calla." She barely heard him say her name. She felt the tears dripping off of her chin, there were so many reasons to shed them.

"Come here child, I want to look at you." She sat beside him on the bed and tried to smile at him. She only cried harder when she couldn't.

"Oh papa." She cried as she put her arms around him.

"Parents never outlive their children, this would have happened some time." He stroked her hair as she cried.

"I love him." She sat up waiting to see his reaction, scared of what it would be.

"I know." She was no longer crying, she was too confused.

"How did you know?"

"I knew you would the minute I saw him look at you. What I don't know is why you're here."

"I heard you were dying, and Richard said I couldn't just leave you." She was surprised when she heard her father laugh.

"It's good to know he loves you too."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, he loved you too much to ask you to stay. Calla I'm dying. I needed to know you would have someone to love you and care for you after I'm gone. That's what I meant." She felt her eyes well all over again.

But papa"

"No, Calla you must go. You have to go back to him, before it's too late."  
"But it's already too late." She could feel the desperation in her voice.

"You love him and he loves you, it's not yet too late. But you must go."

"What about you?" She felt the tears on her cheeks as she realized this would be the last time she saw her father.

"This isn't about me. You must go back." She felt it in her heart that he was right, but it didn't make leaving him easier.

"I love you."

"I know dear, and you have been the greatest gift life has given me. Now go." She held her father one last time before she ran.

She felt the tears stop flowing as she was running up the hill to the iron gates. She threw them open and kept running, she'd never stop running if it were to him. She ran up the steps and threw open the front door. She hadn't been sure if it would open, and she felt her heart soar when it did. She went to the only place she could imagine him being, and stopped short when she got there.

She saw Mrs. Potts standing in the doorway to the library. She saw Mrs. Potts eyes grow wide in shock when she finally noticed Calla in the hall. Mrs. Potts stood aside and let Calla enter. It was Calla's turn to stare in shock at the mess Richard had made of the library in his grief. There were ripped pages covering the floor, as well as glass and couch stuffing. She saw Richard kneeling on the ground facing away from her. She could hear his anguished sobs as she moved towards him.

She walked slowly around him, stopping in front of him. She knew the moment when he felt her standing there, his back stiffened and he became quiet. He looked up at her, she wasn't sure who he was expected but knew he hadn't been expecting to see her standing there, and as his eyes filled with astonishment she stepped even closer to him. He stood on shaky legs and wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips on hers. She lost herself in him for she didn't know how long. She was simply content to be in his arms again. When they stopped for a breath of air she looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her in wonder as he smiled back at her. They both turned at the strange noise coming from the corner of the room. Calla hadn't been expecting to see the woman she could only assume was the witch who brought upon the curse. Her heart filled with dread as she stared at the witch. Calla knew Richard was just as worried when she felt his arms tighten around her as he slowly turned her so his body would be in front of hers. Both of them were wondering what would happen next.

* * *

_So the next chapter will the last one. I want to thank everyone who read this story, and to those who reviewed. It really means a lot._


End file.
